


True Love's Kiss Wasn't Enough

by silver_galaxy



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_galaxy/pseuds/silver_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Phillip has sex with Aurora while she's asleep, and his come wakes her up.' at the disney_kink LJ community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss Wasn't Enough

The door creaked as Phillip slowly pushed it open. He paused in the doorway to run his eyes over the princess’s sleeping form. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow, with a tiara resting on the top of her head. The full skirt of her dress had been artfully arranged, the fabric forming graceful folds with not a crease to be seen. Her fingers had been gently wrapped around a red rose that rested between her breasts. 

As Philip moved closer he could see her chest slowly rising and falling, and the rose gently brushed her skin with each movement. He knelt down on one knee beside the bed and ran his fingers across her cheek, but she did not respond. True love’s kiss. Leaning closer he pressed his lips against hers. Her mouth was soft beneath his but when he pulled away she did not awaken. 

He continued to watch her sleeping, in awe of how beautiful she was. This time running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her again, moaning slightly as he moved his mouth against her’s. But it wasn’t enough, he realised, he needed to taste this beautiful creature. Tightening his grip on her head, he traced the seam of her lips. Her relaxed state meant that she barely resisted as he pushed his tongue in, sweeping through her mouth and savouring the flavour.

The taste of Aurora was addictive and as Phillip continued to kiss her he found that he needed her more. His kisses became deeper and messier and he barely noticed when his fingers knocked the tiara from her hair, back onto the pillow. His position kneeling at the side of the bed was becoming awkward and discarding his cape, he climbed onto the bed, stretching his weight across her body. This new position allowed him to make his kisses even deeper and he felt her breasts pressing into his chest. 

Pulling his head away from Aurora, Phillip looked down to where the rose was resting between her breasts. Moving his weight to rest on one forearm, he gently extracted the rose from Aurora’s fingers. Bringing it to his nose, he discovered that it had no scent but the petals were soft against his skin. Lowering it to Aurora he ran it against the delicate skin at the top of her breasts. Pushing her bodice down lower he exposed her breasts and sucked and licked at her nipples until they were puckered and hard. He placed delicate kisses around her nipples before kissing along her neck back up to her mouth. But another deep kiss still did not awaken the princess. 

Phillip could feel himself growing hard against Aurora’s thigh as he continued to kiss her and his hips started pushing against her, trying to get more friction. He moved across the bed so he was lying completely on top of Aurora. Reaching down he gently pried her legs apart so he was able to rest between her thighs, pressed against the heat that he could feel emanating from her body through the layers of her skirt. 

He continued to kiss her, placing kisses on her mouth, her neck, her breasts, any piece of exposed skin he could find. But she remained asleep and his hips continued to rock insistently against her, eager to sink into her warmth. Needing to feel closer to her he reached down to bring her legs up, intending to bend her knees on either side of him, but her skirt was hampering his efforts. Gathering the material in his fist he pushed it up to her waist, exposing her legs to his gaze and he moaned as he felt his cock shifting tantalising closer to her when he was able to move her knees to where he wanted and he was cradled in between her thighs. 

He humped against her and returned his attention to her breasts, teasing them with his teeth. He imagined that she was pushing up into his mouth, eager for more. But when he looked at her face she was still asleep. Tracing his hand down her side, he ran it over the curve of her hip, tightening his fingers only for a moment, imagining what was to come. Sitting back he pulled Aurora’s undergarments from her legs and tossed them aside. He dipped his fingers into the hot wet space between her legs and brought them back to his lips to taste. He licked his fingers clean, finding the taste even more addictive than that of her mouth and he felt a rush of arousal knowing that he could make her body respond like this, even whilst she was sleeping.

Unfastening his pants, he freed his cock, running his hand up and down the hard length. He leaned back down over his princess, kissing her as he rubbed against her, flesh on flesh. Taking himself in hand, he stroked the head against her, coating it in moisture. Positioning himself at her entrance, he bent down to kiss her before thrusting in.

Aurora didn’t awaken as Phillip’s eyes slammed shut when he felt himself deep inside her. He didn’t move as he savoured the feel of her, warm and tight around him. Dropping his head down to bury his face in the side of her neck, he tried to gather himself together, not wanting to spill inside her just yet. But all too soon his body was demanding that he move. Lifting his hips, he almost pulled out of her, before slamming back down to the hilt, his balls slapping against her. 

Groaning at the sounds their bodies were making together, he continued thrusting in and out. Gripping her hips, he tilted her body up slightly and his thrusts became shorter and quicker. The feel of her was becoming too much and his thrusts became more erratic as he got closer to his release. With one final thrust, he buried himself as deep as he could and came hard. He panted as he felt his cock releasing spurts of liquid inside of her and he imagined their essences mingling, her body accepting every drop of him. 

Beneath him Aurora’s eyes flew open.


End file.
